Dorks And Ducks
by BrokeScissors
Summary: Jade has personal problems and Tori wants to help her but will she open up to Tori and let Tori help. Will Tori be able to help Jade if she can't stop being so incredibly clumsy and dorky around her crush (Jade). Starts with Jori friendship but will lead to Jori romance. Warning: this will contain character death (not main character).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious no matter how much I want to.**

**TORI -**

It was a Friday afternoon and I was in my last class of the day which just happened to be Sikowitz's. He was talking about a play his been writing, something to do with a couple taking a romantic walk in the park but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, her name is Jade West and i consider her my friend but i don't think she considers me hers. The whole situation with Jade is very complicated, sometimes it seems like she starting to like me as a friend and then the next minute she insults me and acts like she hates me. I have learned that, that's just the way she is but that still hasn't stopped me from having a massive crush on her and trying my hardest to get her to like me, even if it is just as friends. I have noticed that Jade has been acting weird all day, well weirder than usual and I can't help but think of all the possibilities as to why that is. The first thing that comes to my mind is Beck. Beck and Jade used to date, in fact they used to be the 'IT COUPLE' at school and they have been broken up for months now but Beck ask another girl out at school today. I wonder if that's why she acting different, maybe she isn't over him yet, 'OH MY GOD' why can't she just forget about him and notice me. I would treat her like the goddess she is and I know for sure that if she was ever my girlfriend that I would always tell her how much I love her and hold her hands, hug her and kiss her. Just the thought of being able to touch her made my heart beat faster not to mention kissing those perfect glossy lips and being able to press myself up against her. Wait why does my upper lip feel warm and why is everyone looking at me, wait did they see me staring at Jade OH MY GOD they know I like Jade. I lift my hand up and press it lightly just above my lip and under my nose then bringing it out far enough so I can see. There is blood all over my fingertips it takes a second for it to sink in. Oh my nose is bleeding, so that is why everyone is looking at me. I sigh in relief, it's embarrassing to have a nose bleed but not as embarrassing as everyone knowing I'm in love with Jade. Sikowitz had stop talking at this point and is now staring at me and asks.

"Tori you're bleeding, are you okay?"

I stand up and look over at all the eyes staring at me, why did this have to happen to me.

"Um, yes, can I please go to the bathroom and clean-up"

"Of course, Jade, go with Tori and help clean her up" NOOOOO! Anyone but Jade. It's bad enough that I have this stupid nose bleed but sending the one person I'm trying to impress to help clean me up like some kind of helpless child made it way worse. I sigh, holding my nose trying to stop the blood and Jade doesn't look too happy with the idea either.

"Why do I have to help the bloody dork" Ouch, hearing that coming from Jade hurt more than I would like to admit.

"It's ok Sikowitz, I don't need help" Hopefully he will just let it go.

"No Tori, you will just make a bigger bloody mess if you try to do it by yourself and Jade, stop being such a gank and go help her" Annnd he didn't let it go, I really hope Jade isn't too mad at me or mad in general. Jade gets up off her chair and groans like it is the most annoying task in the world. She heads towards me and give me a glare, by the way Jade is known by making some students pee themselves with that glare. She reaches over and opens the door for me, I walk out with her slowly behind me and she closes the door behind us.

"Um, I'm sorry that he made you come help me, I tried telling him that I could do it by mysel..." I try to apologise but Jade interrupts me.

"Save it Vega, you would have gotten blood everywhere" We are walking towards the bathroom and Jade opens the door for me again and turns the tap on. I run my hands through the water and rub my face removing the blood, Jade remains quiet and stares at her shoes. I turn and face her to ask her a question when she answers me like she just read my mind.

"Yeah you got all the blood off and still look pretty, can we go now" I feel the heat rise to my face, I am almost certain that I'm blushing. Jade had a harsh, impatient tone to her voice when she said it but she called me pretty and if it's a compliment from The Jade West, you better appreciate it.

"Um, yeah, uh, sure" I say as I try to turn the tap off but it breaks off and water goes all over me and Jade. I'm so dead, Jade is going to kill me, quick say something and apologise you idiot.

"I'm so sorry Jade, please don't kill me" WOW smooth Tori, not only did you scream that like a little girl but now your curled up protecting your face in your arms.

"It's fine Vega, you didn't mean to" Jade says as she gets a paper towel and starts drying herself. Wait, Jade didn't kill me, in fact she didn't even get upset. Something is defiantly wrong with her.

"Jade are you Okay" I ask while I start to dry myself with papers towels too but as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret saying them.

"None of your stupid business Vega" Jade practically growls this at me.

"I'm s-sorry, it's j-just that you have b-been acting different all day and I'm w-worried about you" Now I am stuttering, can I get any Dorkier today.

"Why are you worried about me Vega, I treat you like dirt" Jade ask but without her usual snarl which was very unlike her.

"Because despite what you say or think, you are my friend and I care for you" I Care so much but there is no way I'm going to share that with her yet. I was expecting a hurtful, mean, sarcastic comment but a worried look spread across Jade's face and before I could say anything else, she was gone. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, that repeats in my mind as a smack my palm on my forehead. I sigh and decide I should start heading back to class. When I open the door and walk inside the classroom I look around for Jade but she wasn't there, her bag was still beside her chair so she must not have returned here.

"Ahh Tori, you're back and without all the blood" Sikowitz says as he sips on his coconut milk.

"Yeah, my nose and blood solved their problems with each other" I was still looking over at Jade's chair as I sat down in mine.

"Excellent, wait, it seems too happy and bright in here. What happened to the soul sucker?" Everyone laughed at that but me and Cat. Cat was Jade's best friend but I'm not sure if that was the reason she didn't laugh or because she didn't get it.

"Well, she left before me and I thought she would be back here" I explained to Sikowitz as the bell rang. Thank god this day is over but I'm still worried about Jade. I walked over and picked up Jade's bag.

"If you she her Tori tell her she has detention next Monday for skipping my class" Sikowitz told me as he was climbing out of the class window… Don't ask.

"Ok, see ya Sikowitz" I yell as I walk out of the classroom into the hall and to my locker. I open my locker and get my math text book out, I may go to a preforming arts school but we still get to do boing math. I walk out to the school's parking lot to find Jade's black 2012 mustang GT still there and yes, even Jade's car is awesome. Jade must not have gotten too far, so I am going to wait for her to return. Jade would never leave her car here over the weekend so she will have to come back soon. I get my phone out to ring Trina.

"Hey Trina don't worry about waiting for me and giving me a ride home" all I get is a Kay in response and she hangs up on me. Glad to see my sister cares so much about me. I walk over to Jade's car and stand around for 10 minutes before I get bored and want to sit down. I let out a loud sigh and slide down to the ground next to Jade's car. I get out my phone and go on to update my status.

**Tori Vega:**

**If anyone has seen Jade can you tell her that I have her Bag and I'm waiting for her by her car.**

**Mood: Worried.**

After I posted my status I go through my phone and find Jade's number. Oh my god I can be so stupid sometimes, why didn't I just ring her in the first place? I ring Jade's number only to hear Jade's phone going off in her bag. I reach in and grab it and I find Jade's car key in there. Yes, at least now I can sit in Jade's car and wait for her. I unlock Jade's car, sit in the passenger side and turn the radio on. I don't know how long I was sitting there listening to music and thinking about Jade. But as soon as I started thinking about losing her I fell asleep to dream about hugging her and never letting go.

**Sorry it starts off slow but I promise it will get better and there will be Jori.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to thank all of my followers and everyone who left a review. Thank you so much, I wasn't sure if people would like it or not but thanks to you guys I have written a second chapter. So please leave a review at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own victorious but I do own this story's picture of a dorky duck.**

**TORI-**

I woke up after having a dream that won't leave my mind anytime soon (trust me on that) to find that it was already dark outside and still no sign of the girl of my dreams showing up. I check my phone and it's 7:58pm, Jade's still not here yet. I'm starting to get really worried about Jade, what if she has been badly hurt or worse. I shake my head and decide that I should remain positive. I go on and check to see if anyone has commented on my post.

**Andre: Knowing Jade she is probably yelling at someone who told her to have a nice day.**

Well Jade does hate it when people tell her to have a nice day but I think it is more serious than that.

**Cat: OH MY GOSH. I hope Jade's alright. One time my brother went missing and we looked everywhere and then my parents got a phone call from the police and they said that he was arrested. HeHeHe 3.**

Wow, Cat's brother has been arrested, actually that isn't that shocking.

**Robbie: Why did he get arrested?**

**Cat: I can't say why, it's dirty.**

**Andre: Why am I not surprised.**

See even Andre doesn't find that surprising. I really don't want to meet Cat's Brother anytime soon.

**Cat: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Andre: Nothing Little Red, do you know where Jade has gone missing to.**

**Cat: Wait, OH MY GOSH Jade is missing. Maybe she got arrested.**

I love Cat but she seriously can't hold her attention on something for more than 5 minutes. I sigh and decide to keep scrolling in case there is something helpful. I quickly scroll down; Cat, Robbie, Cat, Cat, more Cat, Andre, Rex, Beck, Cat, wait Beck might know something. I stop and look at Becks comment.

**Beck: Jade always gets weird this time of year. I don't know why, she never opens up to me.**

Finally something helpful but I'm surprised that Beck doesn't know more, they did date for like 2 years. I guess Jade is just a private person, I'm sure she never meant to hurt Beck from it. I let out another loud sigh and adjust myself to a more comfortable sitting position in Jade's car seat. I wonder how long it will be before she shows up, there is no way that she would leave her car and bag at school overnight. I'm determined to wait for Jade for as long as it takes. It is getting harder to wait for Jade the longer she takes but not because I am bored or fed up but because my bladder is failing me and I really need to wazz. I look over at the school and the door is still open. I can use the schools bathroom really quick and then get back in Jade's car before she returns. I pick up Jade's bag and her keys and climb out of Jade's car. I walk over to the school and turn around to lock Jade's car and hear a quiet 'beep beep' in the distance as I approach the school doors. I open the door and walk through to the hall way. The lights are still on, thank god otherwise I would have found something to trip over and hurt myself by now. I reach the girls bathroom and open the door. I walk into one of the stalls and find that the toilet is clean and there is a new roll of toilet paper. The janitor must have been in here and cleaned up while I was sleeping. Um, well this is awkward but will you excuse me, I will be back in a minute…

After I relived my bladder I walk over to the tap which I broke earlier and it has been fixed. Oh My God, I didn't tell the janitor it was broken, I wonder how long it took before someone told him. Anyway I wash my hands and walk out of the bathroom, ready to go back into Jade's car and wait for god knows how long until I hear a loud noise coming from Sikowitz's classroom. Well maybe Sikowitz is climbing through the window because he forgot his coconuts or maybe it's just the janitor cleaning up. I decide that it's probably just the janitor and start to walk down the hallway when I hear another sound. This sound is louder and is followed by what seems like an angry and frustrated sigh. Well being the nice and helpful person I am, I can't just leave without seeing if that person is okay. I walk down the hall to Sikowitz's classroom and have a quick glance through the glass in the door. I see that some chairs are disordered and looks like some have been thrown at the wall. I take a massive breath to help prepare me for whatever could be on the other side of this door. I put my hand on the door handle and slowly turn it so I don't alarm the other person. I start to open the door very slowly and only open it enough for me to fit through. I take a look around the room until my eyes find the one thing that I was looking for since school ended. Jade is sitting up against the wall with her head in her knees and breathing heavily, she must have thrown the chairs around the room. She must really be upset, it takes me a while to realise that I am just standing here staring at her like some kind of creep but luckily she isn't looking. Say something Tori, stop staring and say something for god's sake. I try to say something somewhat intelligent but all that comes out is what I assume to be how cavemen communicated. Unfortunately it is loud enough to get Jade's attention and she quickly lifts her head out from her knees. She blinks a couple of times as is she wasn't sure if I was real or not. I give her a weak smile but she just keeps glaring at me with no emotion on her face. You might think that a quiet Jade is better than a rampaging Jade but trust me it is way worse. At least with a rampaging Jade all you have to do is stay clear until she calms down and you will be fine. But with a quiet Jade, you never know what sick evil plan she is putting together and the outcome is never good, trust me I know from experience. Now would be a good time for me to say something with actual words this time.

"Uh, J-Jade are you ok-Kay?" NO, you idiot, never ask Jade that, you would have been better off making cavemen noises at her. I brace myself for a mean and hurtful comment or even a chair flying my way but instead she gets up, leans on the wall and says.

"I'm fine Vega, just seem to have misplaced my bag" Jade starts to scan the room again just in case she missed it.

"Oh, um, I have it. When you didn't come back to class I took your bag and waited for you in your car" I explain to her as she starts walking over to me. I hand Jade her bag and I offer her a small smile to make sure that she isn't wazzed off at me.

"Uh, Thanks Vega" Jade says to me and gives me a slight smile. Just with those 2 words and that tiny smile and I fell like all that waiting I did was worth it. Jade hates to say things like Thanks, please and sorry. So when she said it to me, I couldn't help but take it to heart and smile like I just achieved true happiness. I must have made my feelings quite obvious because as we were walking out to the parking lot Jade turned to face me and said.

"Stop smiling like that, it's unnatural" I just looked at her and shrugged.

"I can't help it I am happy"

"Why are you so happy" Jade asked as she stopped walking and looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, not only have I found you in one piece and alive after waiting and being worried all afternoon…" Jade rolls her eyes and gives a small smirk. "…but I also got a sincere Thank you from The Jade West" Jade gives a small chuckle and comments.

"You're such a dork" I freeze at her words and my smile is quickly wiped away. I am a dork, there is no way I would ever have a chance with someone like Jade. I'm so stupid, of cause she still hates me, and she doesn't even want to be my friend let alone more than friends. Jade must have notice my sudden change in emotion and facial expression.

"Hey, relax Vega that wasn't an insult" she gives me a reassuring smile and I let out a relieved sigh. "There is nothing wrong with being a dork" and with those words my unnatural smile has returned and she just chuckles and roll her eyes. She starts to walk towards her car and I freeze and say.

"Uh, J-Jade, since I told Trina to leave without me so I could wait for you I was hoping that you could drive me home please" Jade doesn't stop walking and she unlocks her car.

"No" she yells out as she gets in her car and doesn't even turn around to face me.

"W-what, Jade, can you please take me home" I practically beg her in the middle of the parking lot.

"No" I sigh in defeat and start walking home, when Jade makes up her mind unfortunately there is no way of changing it. Jade starts up her car and drives it next to me so that I am next to the passenger's side. "But I will take you to my house" she smiles at me and signals for me to get in the car. I open the car door and ask this just to make sure.

"Really" she nods her head and I sit down and put my seatbelt on. I can't believe that Jade wants to hang out with me. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she does want to be friends and maybe one day she might feel the same way and want to be more than friends. I guess only time can tell, but for now I am happy just to be able to spend time with Jade.

**Awww, Jade is being nice to Tori, is it a trick or does Jade seriously just want to hang out with Tori?**

**Will Tori be able to contain her Dorkiness and not embarrass herself further? **

**Well, I guess you will just have to wait and find out. Please review and tell me what you think and follow me, unlike in the outside world I enjoy when people I have never met follow me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but unfortunately I am sick. Just so you guys know, I am on holidays at the moment and have nothing better to do so I will update a lot more but when my holidays end I will try to update at least once a week. Anyway enough of me, back to Tori and Jade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Each time I write that it reminds me how much I want to though.**

**TORI-**

I'm in Jade's black mustang and she is taking me to her house, much to my surprise and excitement. I've never been to Jade's house before, actually I have never really hung out with Jade alone. I can't say I wasn't shocked when she invited me over, well less inviting more giving me two options, this or walking home. To be honest I would of chosen to hang out with Jade even if she would have taken me home, but I guess his is just Jade's way. Jade has always done things her way, they might seem weird to some people but I admire how different she is. We haven't spoken to each other since we left school but I really don't want to say something stupid and blow it. Jade hasn't said anything either, maybe she is still worried about whatever she had been up to this afternoon but then again she seems fine or she is just a better actress then I realised. I don't know what's going on with her so I can't help her and it's making my heart hurt. Seeing someone I care about so much hurting and knowing I can't do a thing about it makes me hurt too.

"Hey Jade, what did you do this afternoon anyway?" I decided to ask just to make sure she isn't in any trouble. Jade didn't flinch or even change her emotion at all, she seemed unfazed. Jade just kept her eyes on the road and said with I slight annoyed tone.

"None of your business Vega" those 5 little words made me feel really stupid, Duh Tori, of cause it is none of my business.

"Y-yeah, you're r-right, I'm sorry I sh-shouldn't of asked" I apologize to her with a pout, hoping that she wouldn't kick me out of a moving car. I stopped looking at her instead I moved my eyes too look down at my lap and fidgeted with my hands nervously. I try to hide my disappointment and look out the window but Jade sighs and turns to me.

"If you really must know, I was at the park" Wow, Jade just opened up to me a little and told me where she was all afternoon… Wait did she just say the park. That's weird, Jade hates parks and she especially hates the ones with ducks. Jade West hates Ducks, like don't even mention ducks in front of her unless you want to go missing.

"Wait, I thought you hated parks" she doesn't say anything, she doesn't look at me and I'm not sure if she even heard me until she finally said.

"I do hate parks" she stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world but I find it more complicated than Sikowitz.

"Well then why were you at a park if you hate th…" I tried to ask but she didn't let me finish. Jade stops the car, turns it off and she turns to face me.

"We're here" we undo our seatbelts and get out of the car, slamming our doors shut behind us. Jade's house (if you classify it as a house) is massive. I have no idea how I didn't see it earlier, I must have really been deep in thought. I look over at Jade and she just shrugs with a smirk on her face, clearly she is smirking at my reaction.

"Vega, that's not a good look on you" I blush and close my mouth which I didn't realise I had opened. I must have looked like such a moron.

"Sorry it's just that your house is so…"

"Big" Jade finishes my sentence, she must get this kind of reaction a lot.

"Yeah"

"Well, my Dad is always working, I hardly ever see him"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I feel sorry for her, I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to not see my dad.

"Don't be sorry, we don't get along anyway" Jade explains while locking her car and started walking towards the house. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there and become my personal fly catcher?" My God, my mouth was hanging open again like a complete idiot. I quickly shut my mouth and make my way over to Jade. Jade places her key in the lock and opens the door while walking inside. I slowly follow her in and take my time to admire her house. The inside is not at all what I expect, I mean I wasn't expecting a lot of family photos or anything but there was nothing personal about the place at all. It was very neat and organized, it's almost like nobody lives here, and everything is just perfect and untouched. It's as perfect as one of those homes in some lifestyle magazine. I didn't realise Jade had left until I heard her feet in the stairs, she has stopped and is looking at me. She signals for me to follow her, so I do as she wants. As soon as I reach the stairs she starts moving again and so now my eyes are level with her butt. Don't look at her butt Tori just don't look at it annnnd I'm looking at it, what happened to my self-control. Now I'm staring at it, my god am I drooling right now, I wouldn't be surprised. I'm trying not to look, I respect Jade and don't want to seem like a perv. But I just can't help it, she is just so beautiful and her butt, well what can I say "It's amazing". Oh My God, did I just say that out loud.

"What was that Vega?" Jade turns to look at me while continuing to climb the stairs. Think of something Tori, she's waiting for an explanation.

"Um, your house, it's ah, it's amazing" Jade just gives me a smirk and turns around and I can't help but put a smile on my face. Wow that was pretty smooth of me, I didn't mess up for once.

"Well, I always thought this house was cold and unwelcoming" Jade said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"A little but it's still amazing" I say trying to reassure her. When I get to the top of the stairs I can see a long hallway with doors going down either side. All the doors look the same except for one door, it was dark purple (almost black) and it had warning and caution signs all over it reminding people not to enter. Only one guess whose room that belongs to, Jade.

"I really don't care what the rest of the house looks like, there is really only one place where I spend my time" Jade says as she opens the dark purple door. "My bedroom" _Ding Ding Ding, _we have a winner, I was right the room does belong to Jade. I take a look around Jade's room and unlike the rest of the house that I've seen, this room defiantly looks lived in. The room is mostly dark purple and black, she has all sorts of things in her room that I wouldn't expect her to have. Jade has butterflies in frame hanging on her wall, that's something I didn't expect Jade to like but then again she might just like it because it reminds her of death. There are a variety of other dead looking things in her room and also I lump of fat in a jar, I think. Despite what many people think at school, she does not sleep in a coffin, not that I ever thought she did. Jade has a king sized bed with Black and purple covers to match the rest of her room. In the corner of her room there is a chair which I have seen in her post. Don't give me that look, just because I watch her videos that doesn't make me her stalker. Anyway, opposite her bed is her TV with her movie collection and Yes, most of them are horror movies.

"Your room is so…" Jade looks at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to finish my that moment I can't really think of the right word to describe it but then I think about it and the perfect word pops into my head. "…Jade" With that comment I get a chuckle out of Jade.

"Thanks" I'm glad she took that in a good way. We place our bags down next her bed and I sit on the edge of her bed while I watch her walk over to her movies. "I was thinking we could watch a movie"

"Sounds good" after I said that, the realization of what was going on kicked in. "Wait, Jade are you going to make me watch a horror movie?" I ask her with pleading eyes but Jade seems to be unaffected by it.

"Yes, but not just any horror movie, 'The Scissoring" Of cause we were going to be watching Jade's favourite movie.

"Okay, but if I get scared and have nightmares for weeks then I'm blaming you" I said with a playful tone. Jade looked at me with a smirk and placed the disc in the DVD player.

"Don't worry Vega, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Jade said with an actual smile and she meant it too. When Jade said that, I felt less worried and if it came from anyone else I would still be concerned but I believed her. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Unless I cause it" she winked at me and we laughed, I knew she was kidding about the last part.

"Good, because there is only one person I want to cause me trouble" Jade smile and sat on the left side of her bed while I sat on the right which was closest to the door. I wiggled my way up to the top of the bed were Jade was and leaned back on the wall. Jade was fiddling with the TV and DVD remote trying to get the movie stated. Tonight is going to be one hell of a night but as long as I have Jade, I know that nothing bad is going to happen and maybe I won't completely freak out watching The Scissoring.

**Will Tori get scared and snuggle up to Jade for protection, I am going to say most likely. But will Jade let her?**

**Will Jade reveal to Tori why she was at the Park even though she hates them?**

**Will Tori make it through the next chapter without embarrassing herself?**

**You will just have to keep reading to find out.**

**P.s- my twitter is BROKE_SCISSORS if anyone would like to give me suggestions or stuff like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and read my story. When I read your comments it makes my day and reminds me why I am writing this so Thanks to all of you. Also if anyone wants to ask me questions or give suggestions my twitter is- BROKE_SCISSORS .**

**Disclaimer: I still don't have ownership of Victorious.**

**TORI-**

I am at Jade's house right now and we are about to start watching 'The Scissoring'. Normally I wouldn't agree to watch this type of movie but since it's Jade's favourite movie and I think she has some personal problems right now I will watch it. I really don't mind what we are doing as long as I get to hang out with Jade. We are lying in Jade's bed while I wait for her to get the movie ready and my stomach decides to make a dying whale sound.

"Whoa, hungry Vega" Jade laughs and I start to blush and feel even more embarrassed.

"Well, I forgot to eat while I was waiting for you all afternoon" I reply trying to defend myself, Jade stops laughing and finally gets the movie going.

"It's okay, I'm hungry too so I'm going to go order a pizza for us, pause them movie when it gets to the start" Jade hands me the remotes and walks out of her bedroom. I wait until the movie starts and pause it so Jade doesn't miss anything. I use this time to my advantage and take another look around her room. There are things that I didn't notice before like Jade has a board on one of her walls with pictures of all of us on there, including me. I smile to myself. Jade pretends that she doesn't like them but I know that Jade considers them friends and that just proves it and lucky for me, she has pictures of me too. I get up and walk over to the pictures she has of all us, most of them are of her and Beck or Cat. At that moment Jade walks back into the room.

"The pizza is going to be like 30 minutes" Jade informs me as she walks over to me and I assume it is to find out what I was doing.

"Oh, sorry I was just looking at all your photos" I tell her, she just smirks at me and points to a photo of us all sitting at our usual table at school and everyone looks really happy.

"That one is my favourite" She says to me "Everyone is smiling and having a good time, I got Sinjin to take it for me" Sinjin is such a weird guy, he has a massive crush on Jade and will do anything for her. I have a crush on her too but Sinjin has a creepy way of showing it. I take a closer look at the picture and if that's what I look like when I laugh, I must avoid all things funny for the rest of my life.

"Everyone looks great in it, except me, I look like such a dork" Of cause I would be the only one to ruin an otherwise amazing photo.

"Yeah, a cute dork" Jade says with a smirk on her face. I turn and face her and she just winks at me and walks off back to her bed, leaving me with a face as red Cat's hair. Jade just complimented me and didn't try to take it back or insult me afterwards. "Hey, get over here, there is no way you're getting out of watching this" I sigh and head back over with a smile still planted on my face.

"Uh, Jade, I just realise that it's going to be almost midnight before I can home then" I thought I should tell Jade in case she isn't up for taking me home that late. Jade looked at me and I thought I saw hurt on her face but it was only there a split second.

"Oh, right, well you can stay here the night, you know, if you want to" Jade said in an almost whisper while turning her head away from me but I still heard it. That was so not like Jade.

"Really?" I ask her, I'm just shocked that she wants me to spend the night so I have to make sure she is serious.

"Don't make me say it again" And normal Jade is back. I pretend to think about it for a second, but I know what my answers going to be.

"Sure, I would love to" there is no way I am going to skip this opportunity. "But I will just have to ring up my mom to let her know"

"I will go find you some pyjamas to wear" Jade stood up and went over to her drawers while I walked out of Jade's room into the hallway to ring my mom up. She was really glad to hear from me and make sure I was okay. I forgot to tell her why I didn't go home with Trina but she seemed to understand. After my phone call, I walked into Jade's roomed to find Jade getting dressed into her pyjamas. She was already changed into her black pyjama shorts but she had just removed her shirt and leaving her with only shorts and a black bra on. My heart stopped, she was so beautiful and pale but not in a bad way, she was so white her skin was almost glowing in the dark. It was so hypnotizing, I know I shouldn't be looking but I just can't help it. Jade turns her head and sees me. Quick Tori stop staring and apologize before her gaydar goes off.

"Um, s-sorry, i-i-i d-didn't know you w-were g-getting d-dressed" I barley stuttered out and I could feel the heat rise to my face. This is the most awkward and embarrassing situation I have ever be in. Jade looks at me and just chuckles at my reaction.

"Relax Vega, we're both girls and it's not like I am completely naked" My face couldn't get any redder at this point and Jade knows it but she was right, it's not like she is naked. My mind starts to wonder on the thought of a naked Jade. No, stop thinking about her like that, she is a person I have to be respectful of her privacy. I give Jade a nervous laugh in response knowing that she is right and I should stop over reacting. I could feel a warm sensation just above my lip while Jade was continuing to get dress. The warm feeling seems very similar to the one I had in class earlier today. Wait, My God I have ANOTHER nose bleed. Could today be any more embarrassing for me? I hold me nose and try to stop the bleeding.

"Um, Jade where is your bathroom?" I ask while I hold my nose and it makes my voice sound whiny. Jade turns around and sees the blood coming out of my nose. She walks over to me and grabs me by my upper arms and guides me towards her bathroom.

"Holy chizz Vega, do you get nose bleeds a lot?" Jade ask while she walks through the bathroom door and turns the tap on for me. I washed the blood off my face and Jade hands me a tissue. I hold the tissue up to my nose and apply enough pressure to stop the blood from coming out more.

"No, I hardly ever get nose bleeds but lately I seem to get them every time I…" Stop talking you idiot, you nearly admitted to Jade that you get nose bleeds when being aroused by her. Jade looked at me waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Every time you what?" I snap out of my thoughts and try to think of what to say but I can't think of anything. Jade is still waiting for an answer so I avoid eye contact with her and say.

"Um, I actually don't know" Jade looks unconvinced but drops the subject. We walk out into the hall and then to Jade's bedroom.

"Just make sure you don't get any more nose bleeds, the last think I need is blood all over my bedroom" I nod my head and Jade picks up some folded clothes and gives them to me. "Here, get changed and we can start watching the movie"

"I don't think your clothes are going to fit me" Jade gives me a fake hurt look and I realise what I just implied.

"Are you saying I'm fat Vega" I can tell Jade is only teasing with me by the way she said it but I seriously didn't mean it like that.

"No no no, that's not what I meant at all, you're not fat Jade your perfect" Jade smiles shyly and I can see blushes forming on her checks. Wow, I just made Jade West blush. "I just meant that your um, you have bigger um" Why was this so hard to say, just say you have bigger boobs than me, she will probably take it as a compliment anyways.

"Boobs" Jade helps me out like she has been reading my mind. I blush slightly knowing how childish I must be action right now.

"Yeah" Jade just chuckles at me and then gives a smirk.

"Relax Vega, I picked out some clothes that I have had for a couple of years, they should fit you" That was nice of Jade to consider the size difference. Jade's face turns from her usual smirk to an apologetic look. "I wasn't trying to insult you by saying that you're at the same place I was years ago, there is nothing wrong with your boobs, I mean you boobs are fine…" I cut Jade off there, she was starting to ramble which I found adorable but I wanted to make sure she didn't feel bad.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant" Jade let out a sigh of relief. I have never seen Jade so nervous that she started to ramble before. She must have just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt me.

"Uh, thanks I was starting to ramble" I nod at Jade and while she points at the clothes in my hand "Now, hurry up and get dressed so I can show you what good movies are like" my heart started to race. Did Jade want me to get dressed in front of her?

"WHAT, you want me to get dressed in here while you're here!?" I practically yell at her.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to watch" Jade said as she reassured me by covering her face with her hands. "See, I can't see you and I won't peak"

"Okay than" I say as I turn my back to Jade and start to get dress. I take my pants off and turn around to glance at Jade which for a second I thought she was peaking and looking at my butt, but I know Jade wouldn't be interested in me like that. So I continue to get dressed, I put Jade's shorts on and remove my shirt. I fiddle around with Jade's shirt trying to find the right hole to put my head through, when I finally find it I put the shirt on and walk over to Jade's bed. "You can put your hands down now"

"Good, now get comfortable" Jade tells me while she puts her hands down and looks for the remote. I hand Jade the remotes and she is about to press play when the doorbell rings. "That must be the pizza guy, I will be right back" Jade gets off her bed and walks out of her bedroom. I can hear he footsteps and they get softer the further she walks away. I hear Jade yelling and then the front door being slammed shut. What is going on, should I go down there and check on her? Before I can decide Jade returns with the pizza in her hand. "Oh My God, are you okay?" I ask Jade but she seems perfectly find.

"Yeah, the pizza guy just told me to have a nice night" I sigh in relief as Jade gets on her side of the bed. "You know how much I hated when people tell me that"

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for the pizza guy" I say as Jade opens up the box and takes a slice of pizza.

"Oh Well, he will get over it after months of therapy" I chuckle at that and take a bite of the pizza. Jade starts the movie and we lean back up against the wall while we eat pizza and watch 'The Scissoring'.

Around halfway through the movie we had already eaten the pizza and I was lying really close to Jade but she didn't seem to mind. I watch the movie as the killer jumps out and starts killing her friend (the pretty one). I jump and grab Jade's arm and hide my face into her neck and shoulder. Jade doesn't push me away or even yell at me, she just puts her arm around my back giving me better access to her so I could move closer. I move in closer to Jade and put my head on her shoulder while watching the movie. The killer is now stabbing someone with scissors and I tense up. Jade doesn't react but she must have felt me tense up because she puts her hand that's behind me onto my upper arm and starts rubbing it slowly. I know it sounds weird but just her doing that made me feel safe knowing that she was here to protect me. Wait, I'm cuddling The Jade West, my heart is beating so fast I'm surprise Jade couldn't hear or feel it. Jade's skin is so soft, not like the guys I have dated and Jade smelt better too, from the hint of coffee all the way to her apple scented shampoo. I wasn't scared of the movie anymore, in fact I felt so peaceful I almost fell asleep. But I didn't and we stayed in that position until the movie ended. When the movie ended Jade turned the TV off and looked at me.

"So, what did you think?"

"Even though it was a horror movie and I will probably have nightmares for a while I found it really good" Jade smiled at my comment and I could see the sparkle in her eye. Jade looks so beautiful when she smiles, I don't know why she doesn't do it more often.

"Well it is the best movie of all time" I start to laugh and Jade raises and eyebrow at me "What's so funny?" I stop laughing so I can respond to Jade's question.

"That's your opinion on the best movie or all time, I'm sure many people would disagree with you"

"Yeah, but they're stupid wazzbags and their opinions don't count" Jade says while smirking and I just shake my head and laugh.

"We should probably go to bed now, it's getting pretty late" Jade nods her head and get under the covers. "Hey, you haven't told me where I am sleeping yet"

"Oh, you can just sleep here, I'm too tired to go make up a bed for you"

"That's fine" I say as I get under the covers and lay down facing Jade. "Good night Jade"

"Night Vega" I hear Jade mumble as she closes her eyes. I few minutes past and I'm still not asleep yet. I wonder if Jade is asleep yet, she hasn't moved in a while so maybe she is. My suspicions were proven wrong when Jade ask me. "Hey Vega, are you still awake?"

"Yes" I open my eyes and see that Jade is awake and facing me.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for hanging out with me, I really didn't want to be alone tonight" Jade tells me and I can tell she means every word of it.

"Any time Jade" I smile at her and put my hand on top of her hand.

"I know you would have much rather been at home or hanging out with cat tonight" Jade stops looking me in the eyes but I can tell that she is hurt. I reach over to her chin and pull her head up so she is looking me in eyes again.

"Trust me Jade, there is no other place I would rather be" she smiles at me and I am proud that I have the ability to make her smile when she is sad.

"Thanks Vega, but if you tell anyone about it, you will end up like the pretty one off The Scissoring" I laugh and roll my eyes at Jade.

"Goodnight Jade" I say while rolling over to my other side.

"Goodnight" Yes, tonight defiantly was a goodnight. I fell asleep moments later with the thoughts of what tomorrow will bring for me and Jade, hopefully it will involve more cuddling because that was the happiest moment of my life.

**So, this chapter is a little bit bigger than the other ones because I just wanted to get more Jori moments in for you guys. Please press the button below this and leave a review for me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating lately but I was kidnapped by my family and taken to the middle of nowhere. In the middle of nowhere there is no reception, no internet connection and the only TV channel we got happened to have tennis playing nearly all day. I learnt two things on this trip, 1. I will NEVER live out there and 2. Tennis starts to grow on you after a while. I'm truly sorry but the time I spent out there gave me a chance to think about future chapters of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, some lucky bastard called Dan does.**

**TORI-**

It was 10:23 in the morning and I had woken up around an hour ago. I would get up but there is just one problem, well I hardly call it a problem because I'm loving this. Jade is spooning me. That's right, Jade West is a cuddler and I have the honour of being her little spoon. If I wanted to get up, which I totally don't by the way, I would have to wake Jade up and I'm not going to do that to her. I'm just going to stay here and enjoy every single second of this. I hope Jade doesn't wake up for a while.

**JADE-**

That sun is really starting to wazz me off at the moment, can't it just wait till I'm ready to wake up. Yesterday was a long, tough day and I just want to sleep all day today. As much as I try to get back to sleep though, I can't because the lights in my eyes and its really hot. Why is it so hot? And what the chizz am I holding? I open my eyes to the sight of a sleeping Vega cuddled up under my arm. Holy Chizz I'm cuddling Tori Vega… and I'm enjoying it. As soon as it sinks in, I jump back away from her but a little too hard and fall right off the side of my bed. Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise not to mention how embarrassing this is.

"Oh My God Jade, are you alright?" a voice above me asks and when I look up I see Vega with big brown eyes full of concern. I just fell off the bed it's not like a fell down a flight of stairs but that's Tori Vega for you, no matter how stupid it might be she always cares.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up" I tell her as I stand up and dust off my pyjamas. Vega smiles in relief and goes back to her spot on my bed. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and leans on the wall.

"Its fine, you didn't wake me up" Wait, no no no oh god no. Vega knows I was spooning her, that's way worse them me falling off the bed. I feel the heat rise to my face and she must have notice because she smiles wider.

"Did you notice me, uh, you know" I say while looking at anything in my room but her. Vega lets out a small giggle and I turn to face her.

"Yeah, who would have guessed that the Wicked Witch of the West is a closet cuddler?" Vega said while giving me a smug smile and getting up off the bed. I really want to wipe that smug look off her face right now.

"Shut up, if you tell anyone I swear that I'll…" but before I get to finish my threat, Vega walks up to me and has a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Jade, I know that you kind of hate me but I also know that you don't want people thinking that you have a soft side so I would never do something like that because it would upset you and I would never try to upset you" she gives me a weak smile before turning around.

"Wait, I don't hate you" I say as she stops in the door way and turns to look at me.

"Maybe so, but you still don't trust me" I was speechless, I had no idea what to say and she knew I didn't. So she left to take a shower and left me with my thoughts. Why don't I trust Vega? Can I trust her? Should I trust her? These questions ran through my mind. The only answers I came up with were, I can trust her and I should trust her but I don't. I have no idea why I don't but then again I don't trust many people and the only people who I do trust just happen to be an ex-boyfriend and a ditzy redhead. Maybe I should give her a chance and tell her what I was doing yesterday, she does deserve to know. She waited for me when no one else did and she waited for hours. Not even Beck knows why or what I do every year, he never worried that much and I actually liked Vega being there for me. My thoughts are broken when Vega walks into my bedroom with her clothes back on and my old pyjamas in her hand. She walks over to my bed and puts them neatly folded on it.

"I'm going to go now, you don't have to drive me I will just walk" Vega is clearly still upset because I don't trust her. If there is any time to tell her what is going on, it's now. As I have a mental war in my head if I should tell her not, Vega lets out a frustrated sigh because of my silence and starts to leave.

"Wait Vega" I yell and she stops dead in her tracks. "I do trust you" Vega turns around and she doesn't look convinced.

"I don't believe you" she simply states while walking back in the room.

"Well trust is a two way street you know" I joke and this is clearly the wrong time for that because she just glares at me and folds her arms.

"I'm serious Jade, please can you take this seriously" Great, now she is giving me those puppy dog eyes and a pout. I can't resist that face but there is no way I would ever admit that.

"Your right, I'm sorry but I really do trust you"

"What changed your mind? Before I went or a shower you didn't"

"Well I had some time to think about it and I mean a lot of time, seriously you need to take quicker showers" She glares at me and walks over to sit next to me on my bed.

"Shut up, I take longer showers when I'm upset" Vega explained to me after sitting down. "The longer the shower the more upset I am" Way to go Vega, make me feel even worse.

"Wow, you must have seriously been upset because you were in there for like an hour"

"I was, well I still am. You're my friend Jade, even if I'm not yours. All I want is for us to be friends and for you to trust me" Vega's pain is even making me upset, why is she effecting me so much.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see it but I do consider you a friend and I do trust you" I explain while standing up. "I shall prove that to you now"

"What are you doing?" Vega asks me with a concerned face which for unknown reason I find adorable. Where did that come from? Why am I thinking these things? Focus Jade, question that later and right now make it up to Vega.

"Just stand up" Vega hesitates before finally standing up. I open up my arms and she gives me a blank look. "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Jade a squeeze." Once Vega realises what is happening her face lights up and she quickly accepts. I put my arms around her and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry Tori" After I say that I feel her tighten her grip on me and she squeals.

"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST CALLED ME TORI" Wow, I just said her first name and she is acting like it is some great achievement. Oh wait, I guess it is to her.

"Well don't get used to it" I say and end the hug which causes her to pout and give me those damn puppy dog eyes. I sigh in defeat "Fine, I will call you by your first name every now and then and I will even let you hug me more often".

"Mmm" Vega says as she pretends to consider it. "How about, you call me Tori all the time and I get to hug you whenever I want". I admitted we are friends, I admitted that I trust her, I hugged her, I called her Tori and said she can hug me more often and she is still trying to get me to do more. She is lucky I'm in a sappy mood. Oh who am I kidding? I am always in a sappy mood around Tori.

"How about, you can hug me whenever you want and I will call you by your first name whenever I want" I decided to meet her half way but she doesn't look quite satisfied yet. Wow I'm tuning into a sap and it's about to get worse because I'm going to reveal something about me that no one else knows. "And I'll even tell you why I get all weird around the same time each year" Vega squeals again and attacks me with another hug almost tripping me over.

"DEAL!" Well that worked. Vega stops hugging me but grabs my hand instead and sits down on the bed bringing me down with her. "So, what is Jade West's secret that no one knows about"

"Well, 8 years ago when…"

**Wow Cliff hanger. I seriously hate it when writers do this but now that I'm the one in control it makes me feel powerful. I'm sorry guys but the next chapter will reveal Jade's secret. Hate me? Hate me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victorious has ended and I know everyone must be feeling crushed so I thought it would be a good time to update. Victorious will never be over as long as we have our memories and have fan fictions. So here is the moment that some of you have been waiting for. You guys will finally find out why Jade was at the park, why she gets weird this time of year and why she hates Ducks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious but that doesn't stop me from eating a tub of ice-cream and crying about it ending.**

_**8 Years Ago…**_

**JADE-**

"Jade, are you ready for school yet?" Jade's Father asks as he reads the newspaper waiting for Jade to come down stairs.

"Yes Daddy" A young 8 years old Jade says as she walks down the stairs with her school bag on her back.

"Did you remember to pack clothes for the weekend?" Jade's Father asks as he folds his newspaper and places it on the kitchen bench.

"Yes I remembered everything" Jade states as she walks up to her father. Jade's father gets off his chair and kneels to see Jade eye to eye. He reaches into his coat pocket and take outs a phone.

"Now Jade, I think you're older enough now to walk by yourself to meet your Mother at the park. So I'm going to give you this phone just in case you need to contact me or your Mother" He hands the phone over to Jade, which Jade happily excepts. Her parents were divorced so every Friday Jade would go to the park and meet her Mother there. Jade's Mother loved the park and her and Jade would always feed the Ducks before they went back to Jade's Mother's house.

"Thank you" Jade smiles wide which her Father finds adorable especially with her missing tooth.

"You're welcome honey, now you better hurry before the bus leaves without you" Her Father laughs as he leads his daughter over to the front door.

"Ok, bye Daddy, see you on Sunday" Jade says while she waves her Dad goodbye and heads over to the bus.

"Bye honey, have a nice time at your Mother's" Jade's Father says as he waves back to her and once she is safely on the school bus he closes the door. Jade takes a seat in the middle of the bus and watches her Dad go inside. The bus ride was long and quiet for Jade, as per usual even though everyone else was practically screaming. Jade didn't have any friends, everyone thought that she was weird and tried to avoid her at all cost. When Jade wasn't in class she would spend most of her time sitting by the big oak tree in the school playground writing stories in her journal. This of course just made the other children think that Jade was more strange. The bus finally came to a stop at Jade's School and all the children got off. Jade took her time getting off, she really dreaded school and she didn't like going much. Jade walked up to the entrance of the school and walked in the school doors. She made her way down the hallways until she came to her classroom. Jade walked into her classroom and took her seat up at the back corner where she could avoid most of the other students. Jade got her journal out of her bag and started to write one of her stories as she waited for her teacher to arrive. Jade found comfort in writing stories, she could lose herself in her imagination and she didn't have to worry about her real life problems. You might think that an 8 year old couldn't possibly have any problems but Jade West was no normal 8 year old. Jade has never had a friend in her life and her parents have been separated for around 3 years. Jade understood that her parents being separated was for the best but it still didn't stop the desire of having a normal family, one with parents who love each other and siblings to keep her company and even fight with. Jade continued to write in her Journal when a bubbly red hair girl sat in the seat next to Jade. Jade couldn't believe this girl would willingly sit next to her. Jade didn't recognise this girl so she must be the new student her teacher was talking about earlier this week. Before Jade could continue her thoughts the girl spoke to her.

"Hi, my name is Cat, I'm new here" she said with such confidence and peppiness that Jade thought she might just explode.

"Um, hi I'm Jade" Jade said to Cat shyly and closed her journal and placed it back in her bag.

"Jade, that is a really pretty name" Cat said she took out her book and pencil case. Nearly everything this girl owned was pink which was quite the opposite of Jade's. Jade studied the girl as though she couldn't believe that this girl was actual talking to her.

"Uh, thanks" She said nervously while Cat just smiled at her. "Um I don't mean to seem rude but why are you sitting with me?" Cat looked at Jade land shrugged her shoulders.

"Well there aren't any other seats left" Jade sighed in realisation, Cat was only sitting with her because there was nowhere else to sit. "And I like you, we should be friends" That threw Jade by surprise. This was the only person who ever wanted to be friends with Jade and she couldn't believe it. This Cat girl must be trying to trick me or she must not realise how weird I am, Jade thought in suspicion.

"Trust me, no one wants to be friends with me" Jade simply stated as their teacher finally walked in. Cat looked confuse and was about to say something but the teacher spoke before she was able to.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late" Mrs Loveday said as she got all of her paper work out of her suitcase. "Now if I'm not mistaken we have a new student with us today, Cat Valentine" Mrs Loveday takes a look around the class for Cat.

"Here" Cat says as she puts her hand up in the air.

"Well I'm not sure how I missed you. You have very bright hair" Mrs Loveday says while sitting at her desk. Cat laughs and thanks her even though Jade doesn't think that she was complimenting Cat. Class was pretty normal for Jade until lunch came. Everyone ran out of the classroom but Jade took her time and grabbed her journal before she left. Jade made her way over to her favourite spot in school which was a giant oak tree and sat underneath it. Jade open up her journal and continued her story from earlier until someone interrupted her by sitting down next to her. Jade removed herself from her story and looked over to see Cat sitting beside her.

"Hey Jade" Cat said still sounding as peppy as earlier this morning. Jade couldn't understand why she was sitting with her, surely someone must have told Cat how weird she was by now.

"Hasn't anyone told you how weird I am yet?" Jade ask Cat while raising an eyebrow at her. Cat just giggled and nodded her head.

"Yep" Is she stupid or something, Jade thought while closing her book.

"Then why are you sitting with me?" Jade ask not sure if this girl was for real.

"Simple, I like you and want to be friends" Cat stated like it was the simplest thing in the world but Jade couldn't find it more complicated.

"No one wants to be friends with me"

"Well I don't know why no one else does but I want to" Jade had to admire this girls stubbornness. Jade was starting to like this girl and she really didn't want this to be a trick now.

"Is this a trick?" Jade ask and it looked like she offended Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat practically yelled at Jade. Jade didn't mean to insult Cat but she had to find out if this was fake or not.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're not going to hurt me or make fun of me"

"No, I promise that I will never hurt you Jade, I just want to be friends" Cat gave Jade her word. Jade wasn't so sure if she believed her but as the years went by Jade would find out that Cat was true to her word.

"Ok, I guess we can try and be friends" Jade said like it was no big deal but she really wanted this friendship to work.

"YAY!" Cat yells and hugs Jade which Jade hesitates at first but eventually hugs back. "Do you want to have a sleep over tonight?" Jade had never been to another person's house before let alone stay the night but Jade didn't want to say no to her new friend.

"Ok but I will have to ring my Parents up after school to make sure its ok" the rest of lunch Jade spent with Cat and they talked about what they could do at the sleepover. The bell went and the girls went to class. When the school day finally finished Jade got her phone out and tried to ring her Mother but she didn't answer so she rang her Father up.

"_Hi honey, is everything alright?"_

"Well I wanted to know if I could stay at a friend's tonight but when I tried to call Mom she didn't answer"

"_Well I'm sure your Mother would be fine with that, leave her a message saying where you went and I will try to get a hold of her"_

"Yay, thanks Daddy, bye"

"_Bye sweetie" _Jade sent her Mother a text saying that she was staying at her new friend Cat's house tonight. Jade told Cat that she could stay over which resulted with a scream and hug from Cat. Jade was happy with her life at that very moment, she had great parents and finally had a friend. Jade went home with Cat that afternoon and was ready for a great night.

Meanwhile Jade's Mother was driving to the park and was running late. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Jade just because her meeting went for too long. Jade's Mother heard her phone go off and hurried to answer it but she was too late. She made her way to a set of traffic lights and the light was red so she decided it was a good time to call back Jade when at that moment she got a text for Jade. She was reading the message when the car behind her honked their horn telling her to get a move on. Jade's Mother didn't realise the light went green so she took her foot of the break and continued to go through the intersection. She quickly read the rest of the message and was really happy her daughter made a friend. Jade's Mother really should have been watching the road but by the time she put her phone down it was too late. The last thing Jade's Mother saw was a local fire truck coming towards her car.

The next day Jade's Father came to pick Jade up from Cat's instead of Jade's Mother. Of course Jade notice this and was wondering why her father was picking her up.

"Hi Dad, where's Mom?" Jade ask as she got into her Father's car.

"There is something that we need to talk about" it was only then that Jade noticed her Dad's puffy eyes, like he was crying. Jade thought her Dad never cried so she knew this was serious. "It's about your mother" Jade's Dad told her about what happened to her Mother. Jade couldn't believe it, her Mother was dead. Jade would always regrated choosing to spend that night at Cat's instead of going to feed the ducks with her Mother. From that day on Jade hated Ducks simply because they remind her of the mistake that she made. From that day on Jade's father was cold and distance, he would work as much as he could to stop himself from facing the truth. From that day on Jade West was never the same again.

**So now you guys know why Jade acts weird each year and why she hates Ducks. Also you might have figured out that this is why I called my story Dorks And Ducks. My next update will be Tori's reaction to what Jade has just told her. Just remember that Victorious may have no more new episodes but that won't stop us from Making it Shine. We are and always will be, VICTORiOUS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I got the blue screen of death. So I had to wait until I got a new laptop before I could and unfortunately I lost everything including the chapter I was working on so I had to start again -_-. So I bet you are all wondering how Tori is going to react to the news, some of you even expect tears. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all had a Happy Valentine's Day and if you didn't then hopefully this will make you feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song 'One and Only' by Adele but I do own a new laptop.**

**TORI-**

After hearing the story of how Jade's Mother died and how her Father became distance, I couldn't help but cry a little. I didn't cry much because I knew that Jade hates that kind of thing so I was trying to suck it up but even Jade had watery eyes. I don't know how Jade managed to keep this a secret for so long. I could tell just by the way Jade told me that she blames herself which she shouldn't. Jade looks up into my eyes and lets out a half-hearted chuckle while rolling her eyes.

"Why did you just do that?" I ask which just causes Jade to laugh again.

"I knew that you would cry" she simply states and I laugh while I wipe away the moisture form my face.

"Shut up, that made me emotional" I defend myself but Jade doesn't care. "You shouldn't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong" my last words cause Jade to tense and I can tell that she feels uncomfortable talking about it.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone what I just told you"

"I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Ok then let's just talk about something else" Jade says trying to avoid this conversation. Normally I wouldn't let this kind of thing go but telling me was a big step for Jade and I didn't want to push her.

"Yeah sure, do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure but you're buying" Jade says with a smirk and I just laugh and roll my eyes. It didn't take long for Jade to go back to her old self.

_**Later that day…**_

After we had lunch at Nozu and Jade yelling at some poor waiter that got her order wrong we decided to go back to Jade's place. So we are in Jade's car heading back to her house while the radio is playing lightly in the background. I don't recognise the song but Jade seems to be enjoying it and I was starting to get into it.

"Hey I have to make a quick stop at a store not that far from here before we go back to my place" Jade says as she stops at a red light and turns to me. "I just have to pick something up so it won't take long"

"Ok, what store is it?" I ask letting the curiosity get the better of me. The light turns green and Jade starts driving again.

"Oh it's just a small music store"

"Why do you need to go to a music shop?"

"I have to pick up my guitar that I left for them to fix" Jade says as she turns into the Music stores parking lot. "Let's just say I had a bit of writers block and took it out on the guitar" I laugh and Jade joins in.

"Well that doesn't surprise me but I had no idea that you played guitar or wrote songs" I say while Jade undoes her seat belt.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Vega" Jade says with a smirk and winks as she gets out of the car. My heart skips a beat and I watch her sway her hips as she walks into the music store. I swear she walks like that just to drive me crazy. I wait for Jade's return and wonder what songs Jade has written and what other instruments she can play. Jade finally returns with an acoustic guitar and places it in the back seat. She gets into the driver's side and starts her car.

"So what other instruments can you secretly play?" I ask which makes her smirk, god I love that smirk.

"Well guitar and piano are my favourite but I can also play a little bit of drums and violin"

"Wow, I can only kind of play piano"

"Don't forget the French horn" Jade says and we both burst out into laughter.

"Shut up, just because I'm not as talented as Miss Gifted here"

"Well, well, well, is that a hint of jealousy I hear" Jade says in her Tori impression.

"I don't talk like that!"

"I'm taking that as a yes"

We finally make back to Jade's after lots of teasing about me being jealous and we head back to Jades room.

"So, do you write songs often?" I ask Jade while she set up her guitar stand up in a corner of her room.

"When I have spare time and I'm not writing plays I like to write some songs down in my journal" Jade says while she takes out her journal and hands it to me. "I know you were just going to keep asking about it so I thought I should just let you read some" I'm starting to think that she can read my mind.

"Thanks" I say while I open it up. Her journal looks fairly old and has a leather cover on it. The first song I see is called 'The Darkness', of cause Jade would have some dark songs in there. I keep flipping through until I find something unexpected, the song is called 'One and Only' but it is incomplete. I look down at the page and begin to read;

_One and Only_

_You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time,_

_Just thinking of your face._

So far I really love the song but I can't help but wonder who it was about. Jade starts to panic a bit and takes her journal of me.

"Uh that song isn't finished yet" She says while blushing.

"Well I love it so far" I say and Jade turns a even darker shade of red. Jade quickly gets back up and puts her journal away.

"Um, thanks I guess" Jade says while looking anywhere but my face. God she looks adorable when she is embarrassed.

"Did you write it about Beck?" I ask as smoothly as I can without looking like I'm jealous.

"No, I wrote it after we broke up and no I will not tell you who it is about"

"It's ok Jade, you don't have to tell me who your secret love is" I tease causing Jade to give me her famous death glare. "Whoa, ok I'm sorry"

"This stays between us or I swear I will hunt you down and cut of your tongue so you can never speak again" Jade threatens me while picking up some nearby scissors. It's bad enough that Jade is in love with someone else let alone me being threatened by her.

"I won't tell anyone I promise" I say sincerely and Jade lowers her scissors and calms down. "Whoa, Déjà vu" Jade and I both laugh and she puts her scissors down and walks over to me.

"So what do you want to do now"?"

"Well I was thinking that I should go back home" I tell Jade and she looks disappointed.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess we have spent a lot of time with each other"

"Oh, I just meant that I should go home and gets some more clothes but if you've had enough of then I understand" I tell Jade as I go to leave Jade's room when she stops me.

"No, I just said that because I thought you had enough of me" We both smile at each other.

"So, do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Jade has a worried look cross her face when I ask her this so I quickly add "Trina isn't going to be home, my parents are taking her to some audition and they are staying at my Aunts for the night" Jade looks relieved when I say this.

"Sure, I like your house better anyway"

"Why Is that?" I ask her while she quickly grabs a bad and shoves clothes in it.

"A lot of bad memories in this place" Jade simply states and I nod in understanding. "I'm ready, let's go" We head out of the house and into Jade's car. I can understand why Jade doesn't want to be alone in her house especially this weekend and I'm defiantly not complaining that I get to spend time with Jade. Jade is finally going to be spending the night at my house… I hope there is enough coffee at home.

**So Jade has a secret love, I wonder who you guys think she loves. Do you think that Jade has feelings for Tori too or do you think that Jade is crushing on someone else?**

**Make sure you leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
